


never trust mirrors

by liebstes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Sokka (Avatar), Trans Zuko (Avatar), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebstes/pseuds/liebstes
Summary: When Zuko finally opened his mouth to speak, Sokka eye’s opened quickly from the relaxed posture he had found himself in. Zuko wasn’t looking at him, but staring rather determinedly at the cabinet under the sink.“I just… feel bad. For you. You shouldn’t have to deal with me and my… shit,” He said, face slowly turning red.-----------------------------------------------------------------zuko falls into a dysphoric slump and sokka tries to comfort them both!
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 255





	never trust mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking!! hope u enjoy my gay trans fic written by a gay trans author :-) 
> 
> also TW: mention of dysphoria, top surgery, and zuko has internalized transphobia that might be triggering.

Instead of waking up curled around his own personal heater, the love of his life, the reason the sun shines, Sokka woke up alone. Hmph. 

He stretched languidly, holding his hands above his head with curled toes. It was a Saturday, neither Zuko nor Sokka had work today and the breeze from their in window AC unit (that Sokka sneakily turns down to 63F every night) kept the room so cozy that he was tempted to fall back asleep. But, sure, Zuko is an early riser, but even on Saturdays, he stays in bed with Sokka. He’s not a _monster._

“Zu? You up already?” Sokka called out, hoping he could get Zuko to cuddle him before the sleepiness went away. Their apartment was by no means big, and the lack of response made it apparent that Zuko was either gone or ignoring him. 

Sokka reluctantly sat up, dressed in a loose pair of boxers and Zuko’s worn-out college shirt, and made his way to the bathroom to half look for Zuko and half to piss. 

He found Zuko standing in the bathroom, shirt off, distantly staring at himself in the mirror. Oh god. Oh shit. Mirror staring was never good. 

“Hey, what are you doing up? Are you okay?”

Instead of answering, Zuko turned to Sokka, who noticed the sheen in his eyes, and slid to the floor. It seemed Zuko was desperately in need of ‘lay like a ball on the cold tile floor’ time. 

Sure, this had happened before, to both of them, but not in a while. Dysphoria had mainly taken a back seat once their relationship really got going and they had each other to help reassure and work through it. Sokka racked his brain for tips to help Zuko when he’s like this and slid down on the floor next to him. 

“Can I touch you?” Sokka asked, knowing he had about a 50/50 chance of either answer. It took a long time for Zuko to answer, but he finally gave a tiny nod. Sokka immediately slipped his arms around Zuko’s waist and back, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Got Sokka a firm shake of the head, which was not surprising. 

“Do you… want me to sing the Goofy Goober song from Spongebob?” he asked, trying to lighten the mood with something nostalgic they both knew. Zuko didn’t even crack a smile, so he knew it was bad. 

Sokka could take a hint, so he remained silent and simply held Zuko, occasionally kissing him on the shoulder or cheek. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, and it didn’t really matter. Sokka would always be there to hold him, no matter how long. 

When Zuko finally opened his mouth to speak, Sokka eye’s opened quickly from the relaxed posture he had found himself in. Zuko wasn’t looking at him, but staring rather determinedly at the cabinet under the sink. 

“I just… feel bad. For you. You shouldn’t have to deal with me and my… shit,” He said, face slowly turning red. 

Sokka’s brain was running a thousand miles per minute. “What? Is this about Ozai? I told you, babe, I’m not gonna let you face him in court alone, I’m gonna be there every second before, during, and after. You shouldn’t have to do this by yourself,” he said, staring at Zuko even though he wasn’t looking back. 

Zuko took a tired sigh and responded, “No, not that. Just… me. You deserve better. Like, a real... guy.”

Sokka couldn’t decide between pinching himself to see if this is real or shaking Zuko until all his insecurities fall out. He decided to go with an in-between route. 

“What? Zuko, are you serious? You _are_ a real guy, you’re my guy! In case you didn’t know, I’m _gay_ , and so are you, so we are both definitely 100% men. Don’t let your brain tell you shit. You’re the only guy for me. I love you.”

It had been a while since either one of them had a breakdown like this. Sokka had plenty in the beginning, especially since Zuko got top surgery before him, and they had always consoled each other. 

Sokka was still staring at him, waiting for a reply, when tears started falling down Zuko’s cheeks. “I just, I know… I. I don’t know what brought this on I just… don’t feel good enough,” He said, turning to face Sokka. 

Now, Sokka is usually the plan guy. The guy who has everything mapped out and knows what to say. But in situations like these, he always fell short. How do you convince the love of your life that they’re good enough? 

Instead, he grabbed Zuko and held him even closer, effectively pulling him into his lap. Sokka buried his head in Zuko’s shoulder and just whispered, “I love you. Really. A lot. I love you,” while Zuko silently shook. 

They stayed like that until Zuko had calmed down, now just sniffling quietly and rubbing his fingers against Sokka’s back. 

“Hey,” Sokka said, lifting his head from Zuko’s shoulders, “Did I ever tell you how extremely handsome you are?” which earned a small giggle from Zuko. 

He lifted his head, lightly pushing Sokka in the shoulder, “Nah, I don’t think you did. Maybe you could tell me while you make pancakes.” That got Sokka to raise an eyebrow and smile, “Oh, yeah? How’d you know my 10 a.m. agenda was to make breakfast and tell my boyfriend how amazing he is?” To which Zuko responded with, “Lucky guess.”

They slowly uncurled from each other, Sokka finally got to piss, and Zuko went to their closet to pull on Sokka’s oversized blue hoodie. After they got the batter mixed together, Sokka banished Zuko to his spot on the stool that had been implemented since that one time he tried to cook pasta and nearly burnt down their apartment. His request for banana pancakes battled with Sokka’s chocolate chips until they figured, why not combine them? 

So, as they ate on their bed, comforter pushed down to the bottom, laptop playing whatever shitty show Zuko had invested himself in, they both felt the love and comfort they held for each other. And it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! i love any and all kudos/comments, let me know how I'm doing! do u want more trans fics! is it too short! let me know !!!


End file.
